The present invention relates to golf bags and carts. More specifically, the present invention relates to a golf bag having a detachable wheel assembly.
A golf bag is considered standard equipment for any golfer. A golf bag typically includes an elongated, open-top container which accommodates the length of golf clubs, and also various pockets for golf balls, tees, towels, shoes and other golf related items. A golfer can either carry the golf bag over his or her shoulders using straps, tote the golf bag on a riding cart, or place the golf bag on a separate device known as a pull cart.
Many golfers prefer walking to avoid the costs of a riding cart or to obtain a degree of exercise while golfing. Although a golf bag is convenient for its ease of carrying from one location to another, it becomes quite heavy and cumbersome when carried over the length of a golf course. The golf bag can also cause soreness to the golfer's back and shoulder area. As a result, pull carts are frequently used on the golf course in order to obtain the benefits of walking without the need to carry the bag. However, the use of pull carts has its disadvantages.
The golf pull cart is generally constructed of a rigid metal frame with golf bag securing straps, outspread wheels and an upwardly extended handle. Although the cart performs adequately on the golf course, it is often heavy and bulky. Loading the cart and bag when strapped together in a trunk can be very difficult, and both may not fit in the trunks of smaller cars. Oftentimes, the golf bag must be separated from the cart and the cart transported and stored separately. This requires the re-strapping of the bag to the cart when reaching the golf course. Due to the awkwardness of handling typical golf bag pull carts, golfers often leave their own pull carts at home and rent a cart at the golf course when traveling.
Attempts have been made to devise foldable golf carts which aid in transportation; however, these foldable pull carts are also heavy and oftentimes bulky as well. One problem is that the outspread wheels of these carts may make it difficult to place the foldable pull cart into the trunk of a car. Another problem associated with prior foldable pull carts is that they require the loosening and re-tightening of parts in order to unfold the cart for use. Other attempts have been made to combine the pull cart and golf bag into one unit. However, these devices are usually heavy and bulky as they are comprised of the essential components of a pull cart attached to a golf bag. Many of these devices are also complex in their construction and difficult to manipulate and operate.
Another drawback is that the pull carts may be generically designed so that a number of different brands, makes, and styles of golf bags may be used with the same cart. Each type of golf bag may have its own physical characteristics, such as center of gravity, width, length, etc. This may result in a golf bag/pull cart combination that is stable when the cart is used with one type of golf bag, but not stable when the cart is used with another type of bag. The stability of the combination may also be affected by the number of clubs carried in the bag, how many towels or other objects are stored within the bag, etc.
While pull carts such as those described above may provide for a bag/pull cart combination, there is a need for improvement. As mentioned above, while loading the cart and bag when strapped together in a trunk can be very difficult since both may not fit in the trunks of smaller cars, it is desirable to be able to do so.
Accordingly, there is a need for a golf bag that allows the golf bag and pull cart combination to be loaded together into a car trunk. There is also a need for a golf bag that can be adjusted for stability. Therefore, what is needed is a golf bag which can be easily pulled behind a golfer on a golf course and yet is relatively light weight, simple in construction and easy to operate, store and transport. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.